Burning Revolution
by Hannami14
Summary: L'annonce défilait sur toutes les ondes de radios. "Nous, humains, reprendront ce qui nous est dû. Nous anéantirons les années passées sous le joug des maîtres des éléments. Ils vont payer. Souffert comme nous avons souffert. Gloire à Amon ! Gloire à A-". J'éteignis la radio. Ils avaient raison. C'était ce que j'avais toujours pensé. Alors, pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ?


La journée s'annonçait belle. Le soleil daignait enfin sortir ses timides rayons de la brume matinale et les habitants de Republic City sortaient enfin de leur lit. Après plusieurs jours de pluies torrentielles, la vie estivale pouvait enfin reprendre son cours. Les enfants se dégourdiraient les jambes dans les parcs, les couples flâneraient dans les magasins et les familles s'installeraient en terrasse des restaurants pour profiter d'un peu déjeuner. Les femmes étendraient leurs linges humides à l'extérieur et les hommes bêcheraient leur jardin. Peut-être que les maîtres des éléments ou _benders_, comme on préférait les appeler, s'exerceraient à la maîtrise de leur art tandis que les ouvriers et les chefs d'entreprises élaboreraient de nouveaux ustensiles pour faciliter l'existence des humains ne possédant aucun don.

En bref, une journée tout à fait banale.

En tout cas, pour Solenn, cela l'était. Le jeune garçon se réveilla tôt, ce matin là. Après un bougonnement et une bise rapide à sa mère (à dix ans, on n'embrassait plus sa mère sans rechigner, c'était bien connu, non ?), il se rendit dans l'atelier de son père situé juste à côté de la petite maison familiale. Encore abruti par le sommeil, entrer dans la forge, bouillonnante d'activité malgré les sept heures du matin qu'affichaient la vieille pendule suspendue au mur, eut l'effet d'une douche glacée. Enfin, brulante, dans ce cas là. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, une vapeur tiède fouetta son visage encore marqué par l'oreiller. Immédiatement, l'humidité ambiante fit onduler ses cheveux sombres qui, trop longs, tombaient sur ses yeux d'ambre. Le bruit de métal et l'odeur de braise collaient déjà à sa peau alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'antre paternelle. Partout, les quelques ouvriers frappaient le rouge du fer, projetant des centaines d'étincelles dans la brume. Les mécanismes s'activaient, on jetait des buches franchement coupées dans les fourneaux pour maintenir une température élevée. Les hommes s'interpelaient, criaient, chantaient et travaillaient tous dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Même si l'importance d'un firebender était primordiale dans une forge, dans cet atelier ci, on ne pouvait en compter aucun. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des humains tout à fait ordinaire. Solenn n'avait jamais trouver cela étrange. Après tout, c'était eux qui étaient normaux. Pas les autres, avec leurs pouvoirs mystiques. Son père les avait en horreur.

En parlant du loup, il se terrait justement dans les tréfonds de l'atelier. Il avait beau en être le patron, il n'hésitait jamais à mettre la main à la pâte. D'une imagination et d'un talent débordant, on disait de lui qu'il créait les plus beaux rouages, les plus solides armures et les épées les plus fines de tout Republic City. Un vrai artiste. Vêtu de vieux vêtements sombres et affublé d'énormes lunettes oranges pour le protéger des projections, il battait le métal rougeoyant à grands coups de marteau. Dégoulinant de sueur, on aurait dit qu'il travaillait au plein cœur de l'enfer. Solenn avait toujours admiré son père. La façon dont les barres de fer sans forme semblait prendre vie selon son bon vouloir. La puissance de ses bras, les brulures sur ses mains. Ses sourires qui avaient la chaleur du soleil. Sa volonté de résister contre les _benders_ qui leur menaient la vie dure à eux, pauvres hommes trop ordinaires. Même si sa forge avait été complètement détruite une fois à cause d'une course poursuite entre la police de la ville et des _benders_ fuyards, tuant au passage plusieurs de ses ouvriers, le chef de famille n'avait jamais fléchi un genou. Pas même lorsqu'on avait refuser de lui payer des indemnités ou de payer les compensations envers les familles endeuillées.

Trop concentré dans son œuvre, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'apparition soudaine de son fils cadet. Celui-ci dû lui faire de grands gestes pour qu'il daigne tourner la tête. Lorsqu'il le vit, un grand sourire barra son visage luisant et noir de suie. Père et fils ne se ressemblaient pas énormément. Solenn tenait plus de sa mère. Il avait le profil fin, des traits anguleux et son corps, bien que déjà musclé pour son jeune âge, était élancé. Sa mère disait qu'il ressemblait à une anguille. Il ne partageait avec son géniteur que sa tignasse d'encre, constamment emmêlée et indomptable. Ses yeux dorés, eux, lui venaient de sa grand-mère maternelle. On aurait facilement pu le méprendre pour un _firebender_. Ce qui était d'ailleurs souvent le cas. On se rendait bien vite compte qu'il n'en était rien. Et Solenn était fier de le clamer. Son frère aîné, lui, était la réplique exacte de leur père. Enfin, on ne parlait plus beaucoup de lui, depuis sa mort, dans la destruction de la forge, cinq ans auparavant.

_Mon garçon ! S'exclama son père. Tu es déjà debout ? Matinal, comme toujours !

Il ébouriffa affectueusement les mèches de son fils en riant tandis que celui-ci tentait, en vain, de les tenir coiffées.

_Je suis venu t'aider, papa, répliqua le garçon d'une voix forte.

_Tu es venu m'assister ? C'est bien mon gaillard ça ! Nous pourrons nous entraîner après, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Solenn acquiesça vivement. En réalité, son idée première était l'entraînement et non pas le travail. Depuis la mort de son aîné, Leng avait mit un point d'honneur a endurcir son fils, le tenir prêt face aux dangers de la vie. Il devait pouvoir se défendre contre les _benders_. Cette élite qui s'en prenait aux petites gens et cela sans scrupules. Eux, ne se battaient qu'avec leur don naturel. Alors pour les combattants comme Leng et Solenn, quoi de mieux que la technologie, les armes forgées par eux-même et une bonne dose d'astuce ?

Après une longue matinée éreintante, ponctuée d'éclats de voix, de monté de températures et rythmée par le bruit des métaux s'entrechoquant, Chu-Hua, la mère de Solenn, apporta aux hommes de quoi se sustenter. Leng aimait dire que la forge était comme une grande famille. C'était le cas. Après s'être goinfrés, les ouvriers repartirent de plus belle et cela, jusqu'à ce que le soleil devienne orangé et embrase les cieux crépusculaires. On se serra la main, on se dit au revoir et en dix minutes, les feux de la forge s'éteignirent. Les hommes regagnaient leur maison pour dîner auprès de leur famille avec la rémunération du jour en poche. Leng et Solenn, quant à eux, se dirigèrent dans l'arrière coure. Ils possédaient un terrain vague de taille moyenne où il avait été prévu un agrandissement pour la maison. Cependant, à Republic City, la vie était chère et l'argent rare. Les travaux furent abandonnés avant même d'avoir commencé. Mais rien ne se perdait, dans la ville cosmopolite et, au lieu de vendre l'espace pour renflouer les caisses, Leng et Chu-Hua avaient décider de le conserver. Il ne coûtait rien et on pourrait toujours y faire quelque chose, si les pièces revenaient sonner au fond de leur porte-monnaie. Pendant ce temps, il était le terrain d'entraînement de Solenn. Encore tendu par la journée de travail, il avait enfilé sa combinaison noire et s'était équipé de son katana de prédilection. Son père l'avait fait spécialement pour lui et il en était très fier. Bientôt, Leng le rejoignit et ils purent commencer les exercices.

Issu d'une famille modeste venant tout droit de la Nation de la Terre, Leng avait très tôt su maîtriser les arts martiaux, enseignés par son père, un maître de dojo. Ses parents avaient déménagés à Republic City alors qu'il avait l'âge de Solenn. Le choc passé, son antipathie envers les _benders_ fut grandissante. Heureusement, le quartier dans lequel il vivait maintenant, plutôt pauvre, voyait peu de ces énergumènes se promener dans les rues. Il y en avait bien, par ci, par là, mais rien de trop grave. Son fils devait tout de même apprendre à leur tenir tête. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de quelques bases. Solenn était plus que réceptif à l'entraînement. Habile, doué et malin, il faisait la fierté de son père. A dix ans, il savait déjà ce que Leng avait mis toute une vie à maîtriser. Un vrai petit génie. Curieux et ingénieux, il était pourtant beaucoup trop secret et arrogant. Cela lui desservirait, mais enfin. Il était né comme ça. Il avait également une mauvaise tendance à se mettre dans le pétrin. Il revenait souvent les soirs, après l'école, un œil au beurre noir ou couvert d'égratignures. Des bagarres de gosses. Des petits accrochages sans gravité. Cela ne devait tout de même pas tendre à être une habitude. Les choses finiraient par se tasser, quand Solenn aurait grandi. Mais Leng comprenait que grandir dans un tel contexte ne devait pas être facile. De son temps, dans la Nation de la Terre, les faits étaient différents. Il était né dans un petit village de_ non-benders_. Il n'avait pas connu les altercations à répétitions, les mots durs des enfants appartenant à l'élite. Ces gosses doués par la nature se croyant supérieurs aux autres. Pas étonnant que Solenn soit constamment sur la défensive, en particulier avec les inconnus. La mort de son frère l'avait marqué, bien évidement. Mais il était un garçon charmant, le reste du temps. Souriant et plein de bonne volonté. Si seulement la vie avait été différente... Même si l'Avatar Aang avait tenté de pacifier les choses, les relations restaient tendues. Avec sa mort, les choses s'étaient dégradées. Maintenant, on cherchait le nouvel Avatar dans les tribus de l'eau. Pff, une perte de temps. Pourquoi avait-on tant besoin d'un Avatar ? De quoi était-il le symbole ? En quoi pouvait-il aider le monde ? Ce n'était qu'un autre de ces _benders_. Le pire de tous.

Après deux bonnes heures de combat, Leng interrompit l'entraînement. Il était épuisé et avait besoin de prendre une douche avant le dîner. Malgré les protestations de Solenn, boudant qu'il n'était pas fatigué et qu'il pouvait encore continuer pendant plus de trois heures, son père sentait les effet de l'âge sur son corps. En effet, ses cheveux grisonnants et ses rides dans le coin des yeux n'étaient pas le seul indicateur de sa cinquantaine. Bien que grand et encore fort, son dos était courbé par le temps passé à être penché à la forge et ses articulations le faisaient souffrir, de temps en temps.

_Bon, eh bien, tu n'as qu'à aller te reposer ! Grogna Solenn. Moi, je reste ici !

_Tu fais bien comme tu veux, fils, sourit Leng. Prends tout de même gare à te laver les mains avant de passer à table. Maman ne sera pas contente, sinon.

Il lui donna une grande claqua dans le dos et le garçon crachota sous les éclats de rire de son père. Solenn lui jeta un regard courroucé ce qui accentua les gloussements de son géniteur. Au final, ils rirent tout deux avant que Leng ne s'engouffre dans leur petite maison.

_Il n'a qu'à aller se reposer... bougonna encore Solenn. Je dois encore m'entraîner. Encore et encore.

Concentré, il abattit son katana de haut en bas, coupant l'air dans un sifflement. Il savait qu'il était fort. Son père ne cessait de le lui dire. Un petit prodigue. Qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il pleuve, il ne manquait jamais un échauffement. Le garçon était toujours prêt à en découdre avec d'invisible ennemis. A en découdre avec ceux qui avaient tué son frère.

_Hé ! Regarde ça ! S'exclama une voix non loin de lui.

Surpris, Solenn se retourna. Qui osait mettre les pieds sur son terrain d'entraînement ?

_Ouai, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! C'est celui qui se fait passer pour un _firebender_ !

Le garçon les reconnut. Deux élèves de son école. Ils avaient deux ans de plus que lui. Et ils étaient bêtes comme leurs pieds. L'un était un _earthbender_ et l'autre un _firebender_. Solenn s'était plusieurs fois trouvé dans des embrouilles avec ces deux là. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_Je ne suis pas un _firebender _! Gronda-t-il en serrant le manche de son arme si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Je vous l'ai toujours dit. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Dégagez !

Les deux intrus se regardèrent avant de se tordre de rire.

_Tu veux jouer aux gros durs, hein ? Demanda le _firebender_ d'une voix narquoise. On va bien voir ce que tu vaux, avec ton joujou de pacotille.

Parlait-il de son katana ? Solenn grinça des dents. Maintenant, il était vraiment énervé. L'élève alluma une flammèche dans sa paume. Avec un hurlement de rage, le fils du forgeron se jeta sur eux. Il évita avec facilité un jet de flammes qui venait dans sa direction. Cela eut pour effet de surprendre un temps soit peu ses adversaires. Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Solenn. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir. D'un bond, il sauta sur le _firebender_. Mais son compagnon réagit au quart de tour et dressa un mur de terre qui bloqua la route du petit combattant. Il l'évita de justesse et plongea au sol. Un rocher gros comme sa tête frôla sa tignasse d'un poil. Galvanisé par le danger et l'excitation, il fonça de nouveau et, cette fois, fit mouche. D'un coup de lame parfait, il égratigna la main du maître de la terre. Cela n'était pas assez profond pour être grave, mais déjà, du sang carmin apparut sur sa peau. Le blessé jura et se répandit en menaces. Solenn sourit d'autant plus. Mais il sous-estimait ses attaquants. Alors qu'il se préparait pour une nouvelle attaque, il fut étonné de constater que ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Une boue marron et opaque l'emprisonnait et l'enfonçait petit à petit. Il se débattait comme un beau diable, maintenant incapable d'échapper aux deux élèves. Mesquins, ceux-ci se rapprochèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant le garçon après avoir séparé sa main de son arme d'un coup de pied. Les sables mouvants s'arrêtèrent alors que ses genoux venaient de disparaître.

_On fait moins le malin, hein ? Tu es fait comme un rat !

Pour toute réponse, Solenn cracha au visage du _earthbender_ en face de lui.

_Et toi, tu as l'air d'un imbécile ! Gros nul ! Fanfaronna-t-il, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment dans la situation la plus optimale pour le faire.

Le rouge monta aux joues du blessé.

_Je vais te faire pleurer ta maman comme un bébé ! Zao, si tu veux bien me faire le plaisir...

Il n'en fallut pas plus au dénommé Zao pour allumer une flamme au dessus de son index et de la rapprocher du visage de Solenn. Celui-ci se contorsionna pour s'éloigner de la source de chaleur, mais il était pris au piège. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était désarmé, sans défenses et sans personne pour lui venir en aide. Il ne pouvait pas appeler ses parents. Sinon, les représailles pleuvraient, à l'école. Et puis, il était trop fier pour demander de l'aide.

Le feu dansa, plus près que jamais de sa peau. Il tâchait de montrer qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Pourtant, il était terrorisé. Il grinça des dents et ferma les yeux, imaginant la douleur qui allait survenir dans quelques instants. Son souffle court lui brulait la gorge. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine d'enfant. Il allait être brûlé. Brûlé comme son frère dans la forge. Au loin, ses hurlements désespérés retentirent à ses oreilles. Solenn se tortilla encore et les autres riaient. Le garçon aurait voulu les tuer. Séparer leur visage moqueur du reste de leur corps. Les _benders_, tous les mêmes. Des tortionnaires exerçant leur bon vouloir. Des démons qui ne valaient pas le moitié d'un être humain. Des moins que rien. Des-...

Il fut alors surpris par une gerbe d'eau glacée. Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné de la douleur absente et du liquide qui dégoulinait le long de son menton.

_Laissez le tranquille ! Hurla une voix que Solenn ne connaissait pas.

Il tourna la tête. Une fille. Des deux sceaux de bois posés à côté d'elle s'élevaient deux serpents d'eau qui tournoyaient autour de ses mains. Le garçon la reconnut. Elle habitait plus loin, dans la rue. Ils s'étaient croisés, plusieurs fois. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle était l'une des leurs. D'ailleurs, comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Et même si elle avait le physique d'une fille des tribus de l'eau, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en était une. Après tout, qui était Solenn pour juger sur l'apparence ?

_Sinon ? Taquina le _firebender_.

Cela sembla prendre la fille au dépourvu.

_Hum... Sinon...

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répéter d'une voix forte mais tremblante :

_Laissez le tranquille !

Que faisait-elle, cette idiote, à prendre son parti ? Songea Solenn. Elle était avec eux, après tout. Pourquoi lui venait-elle en aide ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'opposer à eux. Et puis, c'était une fille. Savait-elle au moins se défendre ?

_Pourquoi ? Si nous avons envie de nous amuser avec lui, nous avons le droit. Pas vrai Zao ?

L'autre acquiesça.

_Vous alliez le brûler, je vous ai vu ! Se scandaliser l'inconnue. Faire mal, ce n'est pas s'amuser !

_Ho-oh, tu te prends pour une justicière, la gosse ? T'es qui pour te soucier de ce que nous lui faisons ? Hein ? T'es qui ? Sa petite-amie ?

La fille rougit et Solenn vit l'eau autour d'elle s'agiter.

_Non ! Protesta-t-elle. Non ! Mais je ne vais pas rester ici sans rien faire. Il ne peut pas se défendre. Vous pouvez partir. Vous avez gagné, non ?

Zao haussa les épaules.

_Nous aurons gagné lorsque nous lui aurons laissé un souvenir.

Sa paume s'embrasa alors qu'il l'approchait de la joue du garçon. Celui-ci ne pu contenir un gémissement de terreur. Quelle honte. Il était effrayé et mort de gêne. D'un geste fluide, la fille tendis le bras et un de ses serpents d'eau s'allongea d'un coup, éclatant en une multitude de gouttes lorsqu'il percuta le bras de Zao. Ses flammes s'éteignirent en un crépitement et une fumée claire s'envola de ses doigts.

_Partez, tonna-t-elle à nouveau.

Sa voix avait gagné en fermeté et en confiance.

_C'est nous qui ne te laisseront pas partir pour ce qui tu as fait !

Les deux adolescents se désintéressèrent de leur première proie pour pourchasser la _waterbender_. Celle-ci cria de sa voix fluette et l'eau tomba à ses côtés en éclaboussant ses bottes marrons. Elle prit ses jambes à son coup. Les deux poursuivants glissèrent sur l'herbe et s'écrasèrent à terre, le nez dans la boue. La fille gloussa. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Solenn remarqua qu'elle avait gelé le liquide qu'elle avait fait tomber. Les élèves pestèrent, mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se relever, une glace transparente et solide emprisonnèrent leurs chevilles et leurs poignets, les clouant au sol.

_Vous allez partir, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

Zao lui cracha une gerbe de flamme qu'elle évita avec grâce. Consternée, elle secoua la tête. Elle claqua des doigts et la glace remonta le long du menton du _firebender_, fermant son grand clapet. De l'herbe verte s'élevèrent de minuscules gouttelettes qui scintillaient dans le soleil couchant comme des parles. Le gazon prit un couleur jaunâtre. La fille les coagula dans ses paumes jusqu'à former deux billes d'eau bien rondes. Solenn n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. C'était presque... comme de la magie.

_Vous savez ce que je peux faire, avec ça ? Grinça la fille. Vous voyez, je peux les mettre sur votre nez et votre bouche. Et après ? Eh bien, vous manquez d'air et vous vous noyez. Simple, mais efficace, non ?

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, les yeux exorbités.

_Vous voulez bien partir, maintenant ?

Ce fut l'_earthbender_ qui, lentement, hocha la tête.

_Bon. Je vous libère. Mais pas de sales coups, hein ?

Elle agita ses doigts pour faire tourner les balles d'eau. Zao souffla dans la glace qui empêchait les sons de sortir de sa bouche. La fille du prendre ça pour un oui.

Leur prison glacée fondit d'un seul coup et les élèves se carapatèrent au pas de course après avoir maudits les deux enfants et leur avoir promis un second tour. Ce à quoi la fille ria aux éclats jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

Elle porta de nouveau son attention vers Solenn et trottina vers lui, les traits tendus par l'inquiétude. Le fils de Leng s'arcbouta et attrapa du bout des doigts son katana qu'il pointa vers elle. Surprise, elle mit les mains en l'air.

_N'approche pas ! Gronda-t-il.

Perplexe, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Je viens de t'aider et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Il baissa les yeux. Il avait tellement honte ! S'être fait sauvé par un _bender_ ! Ridicule. Pire encore. Une fille. Solenn se sentait à la fois pitoyable et miséreux. Si son père le voyait...

_Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, lui dit l'enfant d'une voix douce. Allez, prends ma main qu'on te sorte de là.

Elle lui tendit sa paume. Après un moment d'hésitation et de méfiance, il lui tendit la sienne. De son autre main, elle toucha le sol qui devait mou, pâteux, après s'être fait solidifié par le _earthbender_. La fille tira sur la main de Solenn de toutes ses forces et il finit par se désembourber d'un coup. Elle tomba en arrière, sur les fesses. Le garçon ne put masquer son sourire moqueur. Il fut récompensé par une giclée d'eau froide sur la figure.

_Ce n'est pas poli de se moquer des filles, dit-elle, mécontente.

Elle écarta les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur son front d'une main tremblante. Même si elle semblait aller parfaitement bien, le conflit devait l'avoir secoué. Poussant sa fierté de côté, Solenn tendis à son tour sa main à la _waterbender_. Elle l'attrapa sans tarder et la secoua frénétiquement.

_Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Je m'appelle Mayka. Nous nous sommes déjà vus, je n'habite pas très loin.

Le garçon arracha sa main à la sienne pour ramasser son katana et le passer à sa ceinture.

_Ton épée est super ! S'extasia-t-elle. Je n'en avais jamais vu de comme ça !

Solenn leva le menton, impétueux.

_Ce n'est pas une épée, se sentit-il obligé de rectifier. C'est un katana.

_Oh, peu importe ! C'est du pareil au même, non ? Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

Il prit le temps de la toiser, de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, dressés derrière son dos et le front dégagé. Sa peau était mate, comme celle de tous les fils et de toutes les filles de l'eau. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de joie.

_Solenn. Je m'appelle Solenn.

_Je peux t'appeler So ? C'est beaucoup plus mignon que Solenn. Tu ne crois pas ?

Il pinça les lèvres, furieux.

_C'est Solenn. Je dois aller manger. Mes parents m'attendent, trancha-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Mayka sembla déçue.

_Bon, d'accord... On se retrouve ici demain pour jouer, hein ?

Il haussa les épaules et la laissa derrière lui sans se retourner. Il n'allait tout de même pas pactiser avec l'ennemi, si ?

Bizarrement, le lendemain, il se rendit sur le terrain vague. La fille l'y attendait.


End file.
